On a sunny morning, Christopher rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $5.89 each and baskets of coconuts for $7.46 each. Christopher decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of coconuts before heading home. How much did Christopher need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Christopher needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the coconuts. Price of eggplants + price of coconuts = total price. ${5}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Christopher needs to pay $13.35.